INCOMING!
by WhItE MoKoNa 13
Summary: Three girls are sucked down into a whirlpool by a mass of blue tentacles while swimming in a river...
1. Chapter 1

It was hot. Stifling. Blood boiling. Whatever. You could fry and egg on the sidewalk.

Not that you'd want to.

Ann and Blake were swimming in the river while Ann's twin sister, LeShay, sunned herself on the rocks like a lizard. Blake's name was misleading, she was a girl, but when the twins talked about her to people that didn't know her, they just assumed she was a guy.

Which got them into trouble later on.

Blake's hair was mid-shoulder length and had caramel colored streaks in it, her skin was not tan but not pale either, and she had warm brown eyes. The twins were also misleading. Ann was paler than death itself while LeShay was the color of mahogany. Ann's eyes were hazel and LeShay's eyes were black. Ann's hair reached her waist, LeShay's were twisted up near her scalp. They were twins and yet no one believed them until the pulled out their birth certificates.

Ann was swimming around pretending she was a snake with just her nose above the water so she could breathe while Blake floated on her back half asleep. Ann slithered up to Blake and pounced on her, dragging her down underwater, splashing LeShay.

"Will you two idiots cut that out!" she screeched, "I'm already cold all the time! don't make it worse!"

"She started it!" Ann and Blake pointed at each other.

They blinked.

"No I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Quit saying things at the same time as me!"

"DAMMIT!"

LeShay watched as the water behind her sister and her friend started to move. "Hey guys….."

No response. They were still arguing.

"Guys….." LeShay tried again.

Nope.

"HEY! IDIOTS!"

"WHAT!"

LeShay pointed behind them, "The water's acting weird…."

Blake and Ann turned around and started swimming back towards the rocks where LeShay was fidgeting, waving for them to hurry up and get a move on.

The water was moving faster and forming a whirl pool that was trying to drag the two girls down. Ann was a strong swimmer, she and LeShay grew up in the tropics before they moved but Blake was having trouble, she wasn't used to swimming in currents stronger than the river they were in.

Ann reached the rocks and grabbed onto a ledge, reaching her other hand out to Blake. Blake just barely managed to touch Ann's fingertips when a blue light burst from the whirlpool and the water around the whirl pool calmed. Ann got a better grip on Blake's hand and pulled her closer to the rocks. The three girls, now convinced the river was radioactive, shot each other WTH looks, while LeShay helped them out.

"We should get out of here." murmured Ann, the blue light coming from the whirlpool in a now glassy whirlpool was giving her the creeps.

A noise chimed that they felt deep in their bones and the hair on the back of their necks stood up.

"You've got to be kidding me." complained Blake.

Tentacles the same color as the light shot from the depths of the whirlpool and thrashed around. A few wrapped themselves around Ann's waist, a couple around LeShay's wrists, and a bunch spiraled around Blake's legs, and to top it all off the tentacle dragged the screaming girls through the air, thrashed them around a bit more just for kicks then sucked them down into the darkness of the whirlpool, which collapsed in on itself.

And everything was still.


	2. Chapter 2

The whirlpool opened up again and the tentacles swarmed out before hurling the girls into the air, disappearing. They landed one at a time each other face first in the mud.

They rolled off each other and Ann looked at their swimsuits, "Someone is going to die."

Blake sweat dropped and LeShay looked around while Ann ranted about how it was going to take her forever to get the mud out.

"Ann." said LeShay.

Ann glanced at her twin and took in their surroundings. They were sitting waist deep in water and mud and there was a whole lot of fog.

"You pulled me away from my rant for this?" questioned Ann.

LeShay raised her eyebrow.

"EVERYTHING'S BLUE!" screeched Blake.

"Yeah, so?" shot back Ann.

"Blue." said LeShay, waiting for her sister to get it.

"EVERYTHING'S BLUE!" exclaimed Ann, who then proceeded to run around and play with the fog singing 'blue blue blue' to herself under her breath. LeShay and Blake laughed, blue was one of Ann's favorite colors.

They were so engrossed in watching Ann play, not to mention trying to figure out where the hell they were, that they didn't notice the fog condensing to a woman.

"Girls."

No response.

"Ladies."

Still nothing.

"HEY!" boomed the woman's voice, snapping the girls attention away from the blueness.

The girls looked at the woman; she was wearing a battle dress with armor across her chest and the skirt of her dress. She had war paint on her face and a head dress with tassels that covered her face and protected her forehead. Her hair was cut in a bob at her jawline and there was a pair of battle fans strapped to her waist.

LeShay blinked.

Ann looked around at the water, mist, and general blueness, "This all suddenly makes sense."

"OH! You're…Ki…Ko…Ka…" stammered Blake.

"Kiyoshi." filled in Ann.

"Yes, Girls. I am Avatar Kiyoshi." she confirmed, "I brought you here for a very important reason. The new Avatar, Avatar Aang, and Firelord Zuko may have defeated the previous Firelord and Azula, but they still have a lot of work ahead of them."

And that's where she lost LeShay. LeShay started wondering about how she, her twin, and their friend ended up in Avatar. There have been theories about other universes living in tandem with their own but they've never been proven. At least until now. Maybe she'd write a paper. Or not. Too much work plus no one would believe her.

"There's still much to do with the outlying earth bending towns trying to recover from the One-Hundred Year War but food is still scarce and famine is always lurking. Not to mention the Resistance made up of fire benders and fire nation that are still loyal to the previous Firelord and his ideals." continued Avatar Kiyoshi.

And that's where she lost Ann. Avatar Kiyoshi mentioned food and Ann's stomach grumbled and she'd wished she'd eaten lunch. Then she thought about the others who may not get food at all because of the war and the Resistance.

Blake on the other hand had been lost around the time Kiyoshi said she had brought them here for an important reason. Blake really hated being told what to do and being expected to follow someone else's plan. That just doesn't fly with her.

"And so, short of having of having you three reborn into my dimension, which would take too long, we'll just have to make you spirits." concluded Avatar Kiyoshi.

This got the girl's attention, "What?"

"Sometimes the humans create spirits that don't actually exist. It gives them hope. Plus you three have certain attributes in common with the made up spirits. Now I just have to make you look like them." explained Avatar Kiyoshi.

Ann looked skeptical, "Is that going to hurt?"

"Well it might for you and your sister, you two have to shrink a bit." imparted Kiyoshi.

Ann paled at the prospect considering she and LeShay were 5 feet 9 inches.

LeShay evaluated the past Avatar, "How'd you know we were sisters?"

"I'm dead, for the most part," sighed Avatar Kiyoshi, "I've been watching you for a while to make sure you were the ones I needed."

"That's creepy." stated Blake.

Ann just shrugged, she didn't really care, "Is it okay if we talk for a minute?"

"Very well," agreed Avatar Kiyoshi, " I need a few moments to get your appearances assembled."

The three girls moved off to the side while Avatar Kiyoshi started to gather the mist from around them.

"So has anyone figured out what the hell is going on?" questioned Ann.

"Well we're not in America anymore." volunteered Blake.

Ann dead panned, "No. Shit."

"She wants us to pose as spirits and try to help Aang and Zuko." explained LeShay.

"We're twenty!" stressed Ann, "And Blake's only twenty-one!"

"I don't want you to pose as spirits, I want you to be spirits." chimed Avatar Kiyoshi.

Ann screamed and jumped, "Where did you come from!"

"Thanks for not eavesdropping." muttered Blake.

"I was done though! Come see yourselves!" exclaimed Avatar Kiyoshi.

LeShay raised her eyebrow, she'd been doing that a lot lately, and who knew that Kiyoshi could be so girly, she honestly seemed like a tomboy at first glance. They saw three figures standing in the mist.

Avatar Kiyoshi guided Ann up to the first one by her shoulders. The figure stood at 5 feet 4 inches, had blood red hair that reached its knees and had bangs that were parted to the right. It's complexion matched Ann's, dead white, and had amethyst colored eyes.

"You couldn't give me a tan? Or, you know, a skin tone that makes me look alive?" complained Ann.

"You're a spirit, you need to stand out." explained Avatar Kiyoshi.

"What the blood red hair wasn't doing it for you?" snarked Ann.

"Ann," began Avatar Kiyoshi, "Your value for family coupled with your fiercely protective nature reminded me of the spirit of the home and the protector of orphan. Even though you really didn't exist the humans prayed anyway so you have a lot of catching up to do. I do not envy you."

Ann shot Avatar Kiyoshi and Incredulous look.

Avatar Kiyoshi brought Leshay up to the second figure, which was also 5 feet 4 inches. This figure had knee length hair that was neither blue nor black and had sparkling sapphire eyes. The skin tone of this figure was also the same as LeShay's, a chocolate brown she was pretty sure didn't occur in nature over here.

"Because it'd be a real shame if we looked like actual twins for once." LeShay quibbed to no one.

"LeShay," started Avatar Kiyoshi, "Your unbridled curiosity and your unmatched apathy is reminiscent of the spirit of souls."

Avatar Kiyoshi placed a necklace around the figures neck. It was a flat metal locket with a lightning bolt emblazed on the front.

"The necklace will help you handle the excess souls." continued Avatar Kiyoshi as she brought Blake up to the third and final figure.

This figure was taller than the other two at 5 foot 10 inches. Its hair was copper colored and reached slightly lower than its hips. Its eyes were a brilliant emerald green and its skin tone was a slight tan.

Ann reached around her sister and punched Blake in a shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You completely lucked out. You're the only one that looks relatively normal." LeShay explained her twin's actions.

"How is that my fault? Punch Kiyoshi!" Blake complained to Ann.

"I'm not suicidal." said Ann, considering that enough adequate explanation.

Kiyoshi sighed, "Blake your sense of justice and thirst for blood makes you a perfect fit for the spirit of vengeance."

"Damn straight!" exclaimed Blake, punching the air.

The twins shot her a look.

"What?" she questioned.

"So how do we get into them?" queried Ann.

"All you have to do is walk towards them and they will to you and your swimsuits so you at least have some garments when you get there."

The three girls headed towards the bodies.

"Wait!" called Avatar Kiyoshi, "Ann, I forgot to give you this. It will help you control the deluge of prayer you get. You're the spirit of the home and orphans, you have a large range. This will help you figure out which are the most important."

Avatar Kiyoshi handed Ann a scroll. The ends were the same violet as her eyes we going to be.

Avatar Kiyoshi turned to the others, "Good luck girls. I'll be watching."

The three girls stepped into their respective bodies. They saw grey eyes and a blue arrow as Kiyoshi's spirit energy propelled them out of the spirit world. Then there was brightness and warmth, they could feel the water lapping at them and they heard voices that were getting louder.

"Quick! Someone go get Lady Katara!"

And here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?" Ann heard some boy ask. She heard movement a ways away from her.

"I'm fine thank you." Blake answered and Ann assumed she was getting the lay about.

Ann heard LeShay shake off someone who had come to help her. LeShay didn't like people touching her except for Ann because Ann wasn't people. Ann could hear people fussing over her about how pale she was and how they needed to get her out of the water but they didn't know how hurt she was and didn't want to move her.

"You guys just washed ashore here. Did your boat capsize?" asked the boy who was near Blake.

Ann heard Blake hesitate for a split second, "Yeah, sure."

Nobody would believe that they came from the spirit world, at least not yet anyway. Ann felt LeShay walk toward her but didn't feel the kick to the ribs coming.

"Get up." ordered LeShay, while the surrounding people freaked out.

Ann's eyes snapped open and she shot out of the water, "OW! What was that for bitch!"

LeShay just blinked.

"Oh shut up," Ann replied to her unspoken answer, "I was enjoying myself."

"You should sit down!" cautioned a girl with her hair in a bun, "You're really pale you shouldn't even be standing! Come carry her out of the ocean Wei."

The boy that was standing next to Blake moved towards Ann.

"Hang on there buddy; slow down." Ann held up her hand in a stop motion, "I'm not so fragile that I can't walk and, unfortunately, this is my natural skin tone."

"That's not a good idea you've just been shipwrecked. You're in shock; you don't know what's good for you." continued the girl; bossing the other teenagers around to make arrangements while Ann's eye started to tick violently.

Wei just wavered between his bossy friend and the strange girl that seemed to becoming unhinged right in front of his eyes. The bossy girl's voice grated on Ann ears and was ratcheting up the tension in her muscles. LeShay watched her sister, concerned about her behavior. If LeShay was correct things were going to get very ugly, very fast. It was strange usually Ann didn't let things like this bother her at least not on the outside.

The air around Ann seemed to get heavier and dark. The water around her ankles stilled while the rest churned. Ann lifted her head so her bangs didn't shield her eyes anymore. The look on her face was deranged, her eyes seemed to glow an eerie purple, she had a broken grin and her whole aura just seemed darker.

"I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood. Are you a healer?" Ann started chuckling to herself.

"N-no." stuttered the girl, slightly freaked by the waves rolling onto the beach, she's never seen the ocean act like this.

"Oh then you must be an apprentice." surmised Ann while smiling and gliding towards the girl.

"N-no."

Ann cocked her head and placed her hand on the girl's cheek, "Then you must have a family member in the field?"

"No."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TELLING ME WHAT IS BEST FOR MY HEATH!" something snapped in Ann's head and while she was ranting her hand moved from the girl's cheek to her neck and squeezed.

Blake's eyes widen and her jaw dropped, Ann had never acted like this before. LeShay walked up to Ann who was still trying to crush the life out of a girl who was about 5 inches taller than her and jabbed her in the side. Ann's eyes became normal again and she collapsed into the sand with a shriek.

"I apologize for my twin. Apparently this place hinders her ability to repress certain parts of her personality." apologized LeShay as Ann sat up.

"What happened?" asked Ann as she looked around cluelessly.

Blake face- palmed, "Are you serious?"

"What happened?" Ann looked at LeShay for an explanation with a worried face.

"You let your mask slip."

"Heh… really… that's interesting!"

"Are you both insane?!" Blake looked at them like they were deranged.

The girl coughed and rubbed her throat, "You're demented!

What kind of monster does something like that?"

LeShay looked at Ann's expressionless face and heard her twin crying in her head and felt her heart hurting, but she also felt her twin's vindictiveness start to bubble up again.

"Do you hear something Sis?" asked LeShay as she wrapped her arms around her twin and smirked, "I hear a knat, an insignificant bug, just asking to be squashed."

A chill ran down everyone's spine.

"And that's our queue to go!" exclaimed Blake picking up one twin in each arm and starting to leave, "Thanks for pulling us out of the ocean, bye!"

They left the dumbstruck teens in the sand and hoped that the girl that Ann tried to strangle wouldn't come back to try and bite them in the ass.

"I am so hungry!" moaned Blake.

"Will you quite bitching and just follow your nose dammit!" replied Ann angrily.

"Or what you gonna flip out on me too?" jabbed Blake.

LeShay struggled in Blake's grip, "HEY! Before you two start trying to kill each other would you put me down!"

"Sorry I forgot I was still holding you guys. I guess I'm stronger now or something." apologized Blake.

"No shit." glared Ann, "Hey there's the market!"

"To the FOOD!" Blake pointed to the market like an explorer.

The girls were wandering through the market looking at all the strange food and fruits and looking at all the normal ones too.

"OH! I want this one!" Blake reached for a fruit.

LeShay grabbed Blake's wrist stopping her, "You're forgetting one very important thing; we have **no **money."

"That is problematic; we'll just have to take them." Ann looked at Blake.

"Why're you looking at me!" exclaimed Blake.

"Well we need a plan." said Ann.

"So you automatically look to me!" wondered Blake.

LeShay smiled, "Well I'm not going to do it; too much work."

"Ugh… I don't know, just cause a distraction, I'll take care of the rest."

The twins looked at each other, shrugged, then moved to opposite side of the street. Blake raised her eyebrow; she had no idea what they were going to do. She watched as each girl grabbed a piece of food off a vendor's stall and then kept walking and repeated the action with the next booth.

"HEY!" cried the vendors who had just realized they'd been stolen from.

The girls had maniacal grins plastered on their faces as Ann race and LeShay practically flew through the market still managing to jack food from as many stalls as possible. Blake stood slack jawed as the entire market started chasing the twins down the road towards the coast line. She shrugged and picked up a basket, she's the one that said she wanted a distraction and she got one alright. She started filling up the basket with food from the now vacant stalls when she heard hysterical laughter. There was one stall that still had a vendor, the one that was behind them that they hadn't seen, and he was laughing so hard Blake thought he was going to hurl up a vital organ. She gave him a jaunty salute and he was the only one that didn't get robbed blind. When the basket was full of fruit and vegetables and other stuff Blake thought they would need, like meat, she walked of in the direction of the beach whistling a tune.


	4. Chapter 4

The twins panted as they raced along the paths dodging people and carts.

_Why the hell am I doing this!_ thought LeShay.

'_Cause I'm hungry!_ Ann thought back to her sister, who turned to look at her as she grinned.

The merchants were gaining on them a little so the twins amped it up some more. They were already running fast so they were practically flying now. The wind picked up around LeShay and Ann wasn't sure but she thought that LeShay's feet weren't hitting the ground as often as her's were. She puzzled over this for a bit but almost got caught as she crashed into a cart of hay and had to abandon that train of thought in favor of keeping up with her twin.

**Yeah so Mokona here, sorry it's so short I read a book a while ago where every time the point of view changed there was a new chapter. I really liked it because I felt it cut down on confusion and I don't have to learn how to page break or use the three *** . Since there hasn't been a POV change before I figured I'd let you guys know what I was doing so I didn't get lynched for publishing a short chapter ;D . If you don't like it shoot me a review and if enough of you don't like it I'll change it, but give it a chance. They won't all be this short, especially when everyone comes together**

**~Mokona**


End file.
